Your Heartbeat vs Mine
by Danya14
Summary: You fear what you don't know but your heartbeat can tell you what you don't want to show.
1. Chapter 1

(characters and other settings of Vampire Knight don't belong to me)

This is a work of fiction and my first story.I appreciate comments and reviews.

By the way,I know this probably has like nothing to do with the anime or manga but I like to make things my own.I'm warning you this will end up as a yaoi story so please no offense but you no like then away from my face :3 BoyxBoy Warning to your face!

Your Heartbeat vs Mine

Chapter 1:Stop Time

Zero's point of view

Sometimes you wonder what purpose you have in have the whole scenario set up in your have hopes and dreams all carefully prepared but you don't realize how wrong you always comes along to deprive you from everything that you hold day I met someone who changed my life but I could never control the beast inside.

She was falling ever so slowly into a vast pit of froze and I couldn't process anything until I heard the sound of bones cracking and the faint smell of blood filled the air._Yuki._I don't recall what happened after that because I lost all consciousness.

Kaname's point of view

I could clearly hear the sound resonate slowly throughout the meadow.I flinched for a moment as the scent of the fresh crimson liquid wafted my way.I had to stay calm and keep my composure.A low growl snapped me to attention_.Zero._His gaze directed towards the ground and he vaguely swayed side immediately occurred to me….He wasn't in control.

I sauntered over one step at a time being cautious not to startle was turning into a Level E and I silently cursed myself for letting him put off his as I was four steps away from him,he smell of Yuki's blood was leading him toward the well but I managed to pull him back and slam him to the winced and moaned was clear that the pain had reverberated all the way down his back.I knew he had to feed now more than ever so I kneeled down next to tried to move away but I pulled his shirt collar to straighten him up into a sitting sound of his back cracking made me the fall had been more violent than I presumed.

I sighed quickly and began to unbutton the top of my Zero's gaze on me I immediately look enough,his eyes are red,the color of rich wine,and are currently tracing the contours of my is not Kiryuu and he proves me you had been looking closely,you could have noticed the flash of lavender the came to his eyes for a brief moment and the way he tried to desperately pull away from my grasp.

Unfortunately,his current state weakened him and the pain stopped his every move.I used this opportunity to gently pull his face to my neck. Kiryuu began to struggle but I rapidly made a gash on my that instant,I knew I had him.I refused to become nervous even as his tongue lapped at the fresh cut.I closed my eyes and took every emotion one would ever believe me if I told them how careful and precise he is while drawing even startles me how he holds so much self control.

My breath hitches and a I have to place a hand on the ground to support myself.I can feel that warm and wet tongue slither all the way down the cut.I can't help but wonder why he does this EVERY single course I would never ask Kiryuu.I have my pride as a Pureblood and Kiryuu is not one of the 's taking too much time but its not in me to beg.

_Mmmm...Ahh.._

Deep inside myself I know I need to rationalize but...Kiryuu..Zero..his fangs have become one of my biggest weaknesses.I've managed to conceal it for so long but I need…..My hands have already tangled in his hair out of their own utter mostly honest,I've heard on numerous occasions that vampire bites are extremely 're correct and I'd have to blame my guilty pleasure on my blood bond with blood bond enhances every single emotion,every single touch,everything.

_A-Ahh..nhh.._

That dratted noise escapes my lips once more as his fangs breath comes out heavy and voice is shaky with a raspy edge to it as I pronounce his name,"Kiryuu".His head is on my chest and I realize he fainted.I sigh with a vague ounce of annoyance but I stand up and try not to drop Academy isn't too far from these woods and I know nobody will question my decisions.

(Idk when the next chapter will be up but I'll do it as soon as I can :)


	2. Chapter 2

(characters and other settings of Vampire Knight don't belong to me)

This is a work of fiction and my first story.I appreciate comments and reviews.

By the way,I know this probably has like nothing to do with the anime or manga but I like to make things my own.I'm warning you this will end up as a yaoi story so please no offense but you no like then away from my face :3 BoyxBoy Warning to your face!

(sorry for the first chapter it was kind of short :(

Your Heartbeat vs Mine

Chapter 2:What you don't want to hear

Zero's point of view

I opened my eyes to the bright lights of what seemed to be Cross Academy's ,I have a huge migraine and these light are pissing me room is empty and I wonder where everyone Least Yuki would've come to see me._Yuki._I immediately freeze and realization hits me hard._Yuki._My mind is reeling and I can feel the thoughts slamming back into me._Yuki_.Were?How?No._Yuki._I need to get out of here.I began to stand up and huge pain coming from my back paralyzes happened yesterday?

Third person point of view

Zero was visibly trembling and roughly grasped strands of his own was so perturbed by his own thoughts that he didn't noticed a tall figure approach him."Kiryuu"Kaname's monotone voice broke Zero's train of thought."Why are you here?"Zero spoke in an emotionless tone of voice without even hate to show. Kaname dismissed Zero's question and refused to be fazed by the current predicament."Are you feeling any better?"Kaname's voice was cold but his question held a portion of general concern.

Unfortunately,Zero refused to look up at the Pure-blood."Don't pretend you care,Kuran. She can't force you to anymore."Kaname sits down on the bed by Zero's feet."One thing you don't realize is...No one can force my feelings Kiryuu. Especially when it's concerning you."

Kaname's look was soft this time and it shocked ducked down his head and tried to ignore the faint discomfort that Kaname's gaze gave him."What is that you want Kuran?I'm not feeling well enough for your games or your stuck up attitude." Kaname clicked his tongue and shook his head in dismay."Kiryuu you are extremely naive or maybe you're just a natural born numb-skull."Zero's frustration was starting to overlap his consciousness."I'm the numb-skull?At least I didn't just let Yuki die !I tried to do everything I could to protect Yuki and what did you do?The little brat of a prince couldn't handle taking care of 's gone and look who's fault it is!"

Kaname flinched back visibly and even Zero seemed shocked at his own words but his pride refused to let him retract on what he said. Kaname turned away from Zero and sauntered over toward the steps were sluggish and he seemed to stumble as he reached the door. Kaname's voice shook slightly but he never turned around."Get better soon.I don't think it would be appropriate to deprive you from your right to see Yuki one last time."Before Zero can answer,Kaname rushes out of the room.

Kaname's point of view

After I shut the door,I broke down.I held my knees to my chest and prayed silently that I wouldn't words themselves stunned me but the fact Zero spoke them hurt even more.I could pretend his opinion didn't affect me in the slightest every single day.I was a Pure blood.A master in the art of emotional,physical,and mental concealment.I was an expert in control,strength,and overpowering but when it came to this...when it came to Zero,there always appeared to be smell found me everysingle day no matter how big the was enticing,mouthwatering, so delicious in a way I would never be able to comprehend or emotions were altered and the variety of them simply overwhelmed wasn't my own emotions,they were also Zero' again the blood bond has condemned me with a binding to Kiryuu.

I can feel myself near to derangement as everything moves long,so so the time,power,and self control it costed me to maintain my emotions hidden is becoming is filling me to the brim with his excruciating pain Yuki death is causing him is five times greater than my only that but they seem to be merging ,I feel soul less,afraid,dead inside,and vaguely depressed.I can't stop foreign feeling frustrates me and I need...no I want...I don't even understand what I heart thumps erratically against my chest and I feel that single tear roll down my cheek.I touch my cheek with my hand and as I feel the wet drop,my hands tremble. I've never cried before even as the realization of Yuki's death hit me Yesterday.I'm beginning to fear myself and my just to Zero's words or emotions but to him as 's already 6 p.m. and I know today's class won't be my main focus.

Zero's point of view

Kaname had left about 2 hours ago but I couldn't forget what I said to in some part of my mind I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Even though they were my words,I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me and a sharp pain in my he was about,I wanted to...I had to go after ,my spine was apparently fractured(I'm wondering what that bloody Pure blood has to do with my broken back) and I fell once more unto the bed.

I'm having a migraine from all the crying I've done the past fact Yuki isn't hear anymore makes me feel useless and was my everything. Yuki was and still is the love of my death isn't something I can one person who will ever understand you,be there for you,and actually love you is one could replace her.I guess blaming someone else for your mistakes can lessen the pain.

_Kaname...Kaname_...I'm becoming furious,confused,and hurt all in one. Kuran's thoughts have been swirling inside my head this whole blood bond has given my me unconditional and irrevocable access into his thoughts.I've attempted to block them out every using hunter charms but they're still charms have stopped most but not all of is extremely unusual considering I had mastered the art of cutting off my connection in the blood bond seven months like this,I can hear fragments of it all and for some reason it makes me bawl harder. _Yuki...blame...Zero...hate...monster...dead...stop._..This wave of thoughts is like the others but less painful.I don't understand why his views on me disappoint and hurt me but they do.

For some reason,I have the urge to talk to the Pure is definitely is my enemy,he disgusts me,and he hates is happening and why?I need to distract myself but in my current position any attempt could be fatal.I guess I'm afraid of the answers to my questions or maybe of the reasons why I'm asking all these questions.

My body is exhausted from the emotions and the effort I've sleep can help me all, his thoughts can't interfere in my sleep..._Zero...bite...more...pain...desire...Yuki..._I blink back the tears his thoughts bring me and force myself to sleep. Tomorrow everything will back to normal and my monsters will remain erratic beating of my heart contradicts me...again...

:( I deeply apologize for the wait and the horrible first ,I have big plans but I'll work hard to fit this story into my schedule.I'm trying to give you better and longer you for your support guys :D


End file.
